Uni/Hyper Dimension/Gameplay
Main Series Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Stat Parameters Traits Combat Summary Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Stat Parameters Traits Combat Summary Uni, as a fighter, has a unique feel compared to the other playable characters. Uni is the only ranged fighter that depends on STR. Uni's standard attack range allows her to pick off enemies from afar but is unable to hit them while up-close. This allows her to attack enemies from the back of the team, often having the tankier and more durable fighters in front while she and the squishier and supportive characters stay in the back. In terms of stats, Uni doesn't really specialize in anything. Most of her stats range from somewhat good to somewhat mediocre, with SP being lowest of all characters but having fairly high TEC and AGI. This is most likely to balance Uni's range, so as to ensure she can't deal massive amounts of damage to enemies while being outside of their attack range. One of Uni's greatest attributes is her great Rush combo skills. Rush skills are known for their high hit count, causing such attacks to raise the EXE Gauge quickly. One of her rush skills, known as Full Clip, has the highest amount of hits of all rush skills. She also takes after her sister, Noire, in her use of physical fire elemental attacks as most of her Pow moves, making her very efficient at killing those weak to fire. As with all characters, she has 4 magical Pow moves, all of which take on one of the four elements. However, don't expect to use these to often as Uni doesn't specialize in magic and has much stronger physical fire attacks. As for the other elements, it's best left for the group of characters who specialize in that particular element. Of her EX finishes, the most notable is Blind Firing, a rush move of ten hits. Of all the characters in the game, Uni can reach the highest amount of hits in a standard combo, with three Full Clips and a Blind Firing to finish it off. However, Blind Firing isn't available until EXE level 3, so it's only useful to get it up to the full gauge, otherwise, three Full Clips still increases the EXE gauge better than most combos. Remakes Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION Stat Parameters |-| Lv. 99= |-|Lv. 399= |-|Lv. 699= |-|Lv. 999= Traits |-|Passive Abilities= |-|Support Effects= Combat Summary Uni is a long range physical attacker despite her INT and STR being close. She simply does not have a lot of good magic SP Skills, Combo Skills nor EXE Drive Skill. Uni is great for building up the EXE Gauge like Nepgear with her 8 hit rush combo. Being a long ranged attacker may make it hard to aim and position her shots. However, the enemy hit box are not in the way she can potentially hit more targets than a physical attacker. She is great in the Colosseum with her range to start off some gauge build up. Uni, like Neptune's EXE Drive Skill, NGP has the unstated ability to delay the enemy's turn. Together with Neptune, they can take down most Bosses and Tough Monster with no problem. Category:Uni